Total Drama World Touring Mayhem!
by jasoncraftftw
Summary: The total drama cast comes back to the original island for another chance to win the million. Little did they know that they would be traveling all over the world like in world tour.
1. Episode 1: The Obsta-kill Course 2!

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to total drama!" Chris said

"Here come the contestants!" Chris said

" Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Geoff, Tyler, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Cody, Owen, Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Dakota(not mutant anymore), Amy, Samey, Skye, Shawn, Dave, Topher, Jasmine, Sierra, Blainley, and Brick!" Chris listed

"So guys ready for a real chance at the million?" Chris snickered

"Like you'll actually give anyone the million dollars" Courtney said annoyed.

"This time nothing will happen to the money." Chris said "And that's because the lawyers wouldn't allow for these kids to get cheated out of the money again, so yeah"

"I think we know who will leave here first, right guys?" Noah asked sarcastically

Everyone looked at Ezekiel

"Yup" The campers agreed

"Hold up guys!" Chris said "Do the first challenge first please"

"What are the rules this time?" Cody asked

"Simple, no teams and top 5 get immunity each challenge, except on certain challenges where more than five get immunity or there are teams of five or 6" Chris explained

"The first challenge is a race through the modified obsta-kill course"

"The five who puke last win"

"But that part of the challenge will happen after a gourmet breakfast where each camper has to eat 10 pancakes, and if you don't finish all your pancakes in one go, you're out of the challenge" Chris finshed

"oh yeah, forgot to mention. The elimination will feature the contestant with the most votes getting launched out of a cannon." Chris laughed

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

Noah: I like being here again, but seriously, a food eating contest? Then a knockout turn event?

Heather: The million is all mine this time, Chris. Heh heh heh.

Dave: I hope Skye likes me, oh who am I kidding, of course she doesn't. (cries)

Ezekiel: I better win this in the top 5 or I'm cannon food

Eva: last time I was here, I got 21st place. This time I'll do better.

Mike: I hope Mal doesn't come back. Last time that happened, I lost and got Cameron eliminated.

* * *

 **Mess hall**

* * *

"Hello campers!" Chris said smiling

"Welcome to part one of the challenge, eat up!" Chris said still smiling

"Oh yeah!" Owen said

"Why is there so many pancakes?" Noah asked

"Because I love watching campers lose" Chris said happily

Owen already finished his pancakes

"Wow Owen finished already! Better catch up losers!" Chris said angrily

"Of course" The campers said

"I can't eat all this!" Tyler said, stuffed

"And we have our first loser" Chris announced

Duncan finished, followed by Leshawna, Lightning, Heather, and Shawn

"And it looks like there are 5 more finishers!" Chris announced

Soon after that, Amy, Courtney, Harold, and Scott forfeited.

"Ooh, looks like you guys are on the chopping block for elimination" Chris said

"Only six more spots left for the race" Chris announced

The remaining campers sped up.

Geoff finished, followed by Noah, Mike, Trent, and Jasmine.

"One spot remains" Chris said

"But it's still anyone's game" He then said

Every shot Ezekiel evil smiles.

But then Ezekiel finished

"Wait, What!" Alejandro, Jo, and Sierra said.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

Ezekiel: I did it!

Duncan: I cannot believe what I just saw.

Noah: Wow, He got to the second challenge.

Alejandro: I feel gone already

Justin: I don't think my good looks will keep me here after the elimination.

Gwen: Oh, well.

Lightning: Shabam!

* * *

 **Obsta-kill course**

* * *

"Wow, this looks deadly eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Yup. And if you expect to survive elimination, you have to be one of the top five" Chris said

"That probably won't happen, considering you're first out every time" Noah smirked

The other remaining challengers laughed

"The order is as follows, Mike, Owen, Jasmine, Noah, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Trent, Lightning, Heather, Shawn, Geoff, Duncan" Chris said "Move it!" Chris yelled annoyed.

"I can do this" Mike assured himself

He went through the bouncy butts about to puke, but he held it in.

"ooooooh, thats gonna leave mark" The others said

"I will win. I hope" Mike said.

He made it through round 1 and was safe. For now.

However, Owen puked and got benched.

"Wow" Noah said "didn't think Owen would lose first" He finished

"Next!" Chris interrupted

"Alright then" Jasmine said

She leaped to the first bouncy butt and leaped along. But then at the spinning part she was put off balance.

"Come on!" Shawn shouted from the sidelines

"Just fail so I can win." Heather said

"Wow, someone's optimistic." Noah said sarcastically

"As if you know anything, you're always one of the first ones out." Heather said

Just then, Jasmine finished the obstacle.

"And Jasmine is on the final obstacle and I have something to announce" Chris said "All of the top twelve will have immunity. And the top five get to stay in the five star cabin with a butler" Chris finished.

"What!?" Jasmine said astonished, but as she said it she puked.

"Oh man" Shawn said

"Yesss!" Heather shouted

"Noah, you're up" Chris shouted into the megaphone.

"Finally" Noah said rolling his eyes

He got up from the bleachers and went to the first obstacle.

"I got this" He said as he got bounced high by the first one and flew over the obstacle.

"aaaaah!" He shouted as he flew right into the final obstacle.

He made it out without puking.

"Yeah!" He said happily

"Next" Chris yelled

"Yeah eh!" Zeke said

He ran up, jumped, and failed on the first obstacle.

"Oooooooh..." Everyone said. "That's gonna leave a mark" Chris laughed

"Now for Leshawna"

She made the first obstacle but the second caused her to lose balance and fall.

"Out" Chris yelled "I just love watching these campers fail" Chris laughed

"Trent's turn" Chris said

"Finally man, I've been waiting for a while" Trent said

"Good luck dude!" Geoff said

"Thanks"

He jumped on the bouncy butts and made it through the second part. But after the third part, he puked.

"You're out dude" Chris said

"Next up is Lightning"

"ShaLightnin' time!" Lightning exclaimed

He failed on the first obstacle.

"Tough luck" Chris said laughing.

"Heather, you're up next"

"Good"

She made it past all three obstacles without puking.

"Shawn's turn"

"I'm gonna win!" Shawn said confidently, but after the second obstacle, he puked.

"This challenge is over!" Chris yelled

"That means I won" Noah said

"No, it means you, Heather, Mike, Geoff, and Duncan get to be in the five-star house with the butler" Chris explained.

"You twelve go to the cabins, everyone else, meet me at the bonfire ceremony tonight" Chris said

"Enjoy your night Zeke. You won't be here much longer" Heather said

Ezekiel gulped

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

* * *

"There are 23 marshmallows on this plate. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame, and ride the boat of losers. And you can't come back. EVER" Chris explained

"The following campers are safe" Chris said

Eva,

Justin,

Bridgette,

Gwen,

Scott,

DJ,

Cody,

Topher,

Dave,

Sky,

Brick,

Harold,

Courtney,

Jo,

Owen,

Tyler,

Lindsay.

"The rest of you received votes"

Izzy,

Sierra,

Blainley,

Zoey,

Dakota,

Alejandro,

Lightning.

"Amy, Samey, how's it feel to be in the bottom two?" Chris asked

"Not good" Samey said

"Why am I in the bottom two?!" Amy angrily asked the other contestants.

"Too bad it came down to the twins" Chris said sarcastically

"But the final marshmallow goes to.."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Samey"

"what?! How dare you guys vote me out this early" Amy angrily exclaimed.

"Goodbye Amy" Chris said

* * *

 **Votes**

* * *

Eva: Zoey

Justin: Dakota

Alejandro: Izzy

Jo: Lightning

Bridgette: Alejandro

Courtney: Alejandro

Izzy: Amy

Owen: Amy

Gwen: Amy

Dakota: Samey

Dave: Samey

Sky: Samey

Zoey: Blainley

Cody: Sierra

Blainley: Amy

Brick: Samey

Harold: Lightning

Scott: Lightning

Tyler: Amy

Samey: Amy

Amy: Samey

Lindsay: Amy

Lightning: Samey

Totals:

 **Dakota: 1**

 **Zoey: 1**

 **Sierra: 1**

 **Blainley: 1**

 **Izzy: 1**

 **Alejandro: 2**

 **Lightning: 3**

 **Samey: 6**

 **Amy: 7**

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

 **Samey: She had it coming**

 **Sierra: Why did I get a vote?**

 **Dakota: Oh well, one vote can't hold me back**

 **Alejandro: I think me and Lightning tied. One thing's for sure, we had the third and fourth most votes.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **How did you like the first chapter? I will make another one soon probably in a couple weeks.**


	2. Episode 2: The new Dodgebrawl!

"Last time on total drama, the contestants were introduced, there was a little shock when Zeke got immunity, and in the end, it was Amy to go kaboom" Chris said.

"Find out who's next to go this time, on Total Drama Return to the Island!"

(cue theme song)

* * *

 **Camp**

* * *

"Campers get up, challenge time!" Chris yelled into the megaphone

"What the?" Mike was surprised.

"Why so early?" Zoey asked

"You shouldn't be surprised, he does this all the time" Heather said

"Yeah, you're right" Zoey said

"Meet me at the dodgeball arena" Chris said into the megaphone

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

 **Duncan: could I have a little more sleep?**

 **Dakota: I need my beauty sleep.**

 **Harold: I was sleeping so peacefully.**

 **Heather: I figured he'd do this.**

 **Noah: I don't really care what he does.**

* * *

 **Challenge Area**

* * *

"Alright campers, today's challenge is a dodge ball tournament so I'm breaking you into teams of 17 and 18" Chris said

"The first team is Noah, Duncan, Dave, Sky, Blainley, Jo, Zoey, Owen, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Samey, Ezekiel, Shawn, Harold, Alejandro, and Geoff"

"Next team is Lightning, DJ, Justin, Cody, Jasmine, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Topher, Brick, Scott, Mike, Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Tyler, Trent, and Eva"

"Rules are simple. Hit someone and they're out, however, if they catch the ball, you're out" Chris explained "We'll go best 4 out of seven"

"Oh crap" Noah said "This is how I got the boot in season 1"

* * *

Confessionals

* * *

Noah: He just had to do it didn't he?

* * *

Challenge

* * *

"Alright campers, pick your contestants for round 1"

"Okay guys, who's gonna play?" Duncan asked

"I think it should be me, Sky, Shawn, Geoff, and Zoey" Jo said

"I agree to that." Dave said

Meanwhile, the other team was selecting players

"Who's in?" Mike asked

"The layout is simple" Scott explained

"We only use the best players during emergencies" Scott said

"So for the first round I think we should go with Tyler, Sierra, Cody, Lindsay, and Topher"

"Alright campers, get to the court!" Chris said

The ten selected campers stepped onto the dodge ball court.

"Go!" Chris yelled

The campers went for the balls and Sky, Shawn, Geoff, and Cody got balls.

"You're on!" Geoff yelled at Tyler

All three from the first team threw balls at sierra and she dodged the first two, but the third hit her. Chef blew his whistle.

"You just gave us all the balls" Topher said confused

Just then, Cody threw his ball and it hit Jo.

"Dang it" Jo said

Then Shawn grabbed the ball Cody threw and threw it at Lindsay but Tyler intercepted and got hit.

"I want you to win" Tyler told Lindsay

Then Topher, Cody, and Lindsay threw their balls. The balls hit both Sky and Shawn.

However, Geoff caught Lindsay's ball and Lindsay got out. Then, Zoey threw a ball and it bounced off Topher and hit Cody, causing team 1 to win the first round.

"Alright guys!" Samey said

"Now who's next?" Heather asked

"This time we'll keep in Geoff and Zoey, and add Duncan, Owen, and Dave." Sky said to the team.

"Alright then, any objections?" Courtney asked

"Nope" The others said

On the other team, they decided on Lightning, Justin, DJ, Brick, and Bridgette.

"Round Two!" Chris said

"GO!"

This time Duncan and Owen grabbed balls and threw them at DJ and Brick. Brick got hit but DJ caught Owen's ball.

"You two are out!" Chris yelled

Then Geoff hit both Lightning and DJ.

"Ha!" Geoff said to the opponents.

"Gotcha" Justin said as he hit Zoey with a ball.

"Dang" Dave said

Then Duncan hit Justin with a ball.

"Darn it" Justin said

* * *

Confessionals

* * *

Justin: I knew my good looks wouldn't win the whole game, but hey, couldn't hurt to try right?

Bridgette: It's me versus Geoff, Duncan, and Dave. I can't win this.

Duncan: It's over for them.

* * *

Challenge

* * *

Bridgette hit Dave and Geoff with balls.

"Dang it" They both said.

"You still can't win" Duncan said as he dodged a ball

He hit her with a ball causing team 1 to keep the lead on team 2, 2-0

"Round 3" Chris said. "Pick your players"

This round, team 1 chose Dakota, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney and team 2 chose Trent, Scott, Bridgette, Justin, and Gwen.

Dakota got hit by Trent because she was paying more attention to herself than the game. After that, Heather hit both Trent and Justin.

"Take this!" Scott shouted as he threw 2 balls at Heather and Geoff.

Both of them were hit, then Gwen hit Courtney and Duncan, winning the game.

For the next round, team 1 chose Duncan, Heather, Zoey, Geoff, and Ezekiel while team 2 chose Leshawna, Gwen, Justin, Eva, and Topher.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

"You're on!" Geoff shouted as he threw two balls, one hitting Leshawna while the other hit Eva.

"We're still gonna win!" Justin said as he took off his shirt.

While the people on the other team were dazed, Gwen and Topher hit Ezekiel and Zoey.

After they got Geoff and Heather, Duncan snapped out of it, and hit Justin.

Then he hit Gwen.

After that, he finished off Topher.

"Team 1 wins round 4!" Chris said. "3-1, team 2 what are you doing sucking so bad? Need I remind you that if you lose the next round, someone goes home from your team"

"We know Chris!" Most team members shouted

Cody walked up to Chris.

"Are these our permanent teams?" Cody asked

"Yes they are" Chris said. "And later you will get team names"

"WHAT!?" Some campers said.

Cody gulped. This meant he was stuck with sierra until one of them got voted off.

For round 5, team 1 chose Duncan, Geoff, Samey, Dave, and Sky, while team 2 chose Lightning, Scott, Sierra, Mike, and Eva.

"Let's do this" Scott said

"Shaba-" Lightning was about to finish when he got hit by Dave.

"I did it!" Dave said excitedly.

After that, Sky and Duncan hit both Sierra and Eva. Then Geoff hit Mike, leaving Scott.

"You better win this or you're going home!" Eva yelled at him

Then Scott did something no one expected. He ducked under Sky's ball and jumped over Samey's ball. After that, he hit both Sky and Geoff, followed by him hitting Dave and Samey.

"Yes!" Scott said "We still have a chance to win"

He hit Duncan, who had dodged three times before getting hit.

"It is now 3-2 Team 1" Chris announced. "Still anyone's game"

"We have a chance" Cody said

"We can't risk it." Gwen said "Scott's in next round"

"I think we also put in Cody, Mike, Topher, and you, Gwen." Sierra said.

"Fair enough" Leshawna

The other team had already selected Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Dave, and Samey.

This time, Cody, Mike, and Scott had hit Owen, Geoff, and Samey.

"Dang what happened to our team?" Duncan asked as Dave got hit.

"Come on Duncan, win it" Courtney said

"Go Duncan, way to throw those murder balls" Noah said sarcastically

"Nice team spirit" Heather said to Noah.

Just then, Duncan hit Cody, Gwen, and Topher.

But after that, Mike hit him.

"3-3, anyone could win this, so for a fun twist, the final round will have 17 of each team compete. And it's quite obvious who will not compete from team two" He said, looking straight at Lightning.

Then Chris pushed a button, and the dodgeball court tripled in size, adding walls the contestants could hide behind that popped up and down from the ground randomly. There were also 10 balls now instead of 4.

"Game on" Chris yelled

The contestants were throwing balls back and forth like it was a battleground. Of course Lightning was sitting on the benches.

"This sha-stinks" He said.

"You're only there because you failed harder than everyone else" Gwen said.

Duncan hit both Sierra and Brick because they were busy aiming at Courtney.

Then, Samey helped by taking out Eva.

But then, Mike and Scott took out Zoey, Sky, Courtney, and Ezekiel, making it a tied game because before that, Noah took out Gwen.

"It's a tied game" Chris announced

Then Duncan took out Jasmine and Lindsay while Trent took down Jo and Heather, who were arguing about who should be team leader.

Then Dakota hit Tyler before getting hit by Scott.

After that, Cody took down Geoff.

"We can win now that Geoff's out" Mike said

"Not exactly, Duncan's still in it." Cody mentioned

"The rest of them are no piece of cake either" Scott said

All three of them were behind walls knowing the walls would fall soon. That was part of their plan to win. They would jump up when the walls fell and hit some opposing members.

When the walls fell, they hit Owen, Sky, Shawn, and Blainley.

"Team 1 has Noah, Duncan, Dave, Samey, Harold, and Alejandro." Chris said.

"Team 2 has Mike, Cody, Scott, Izzy, DJ, Topher, Justin, Trent, Leshawna, and Bridgette." He finished"

"The other team hasn't used Alejandro yet" DJ said worriedly.

"True" Cody agreed "But they also hadn't used Noah"

Then Dave hit DJ and Alejandro hit Izzy.

"Team 1 is making a comeback!" Chris announced as Noah hit hit Leshawna and Samey hit Trent.

"6-6" Chris said.

Duncan hit Topher and Justin hit Samey.

"How come I haven't much of Harold" Chris asked

"I don't know, why don't you ask him" Noah said sarcastically.

Then Bridgette hit Alejandro and Dave hit Bridgette.

After that, Mike hit Harold.

"Yes!" Mike exclaimed happily

Then Justin hit Dave

Team 1 was down to Duncan and Noah

* * *

Confessionals

* * *

Noah: Seriously!? I'm one of the only two left on my team?

Duncan: I would've expected someone who actually played in season 1 to get this far, but seriously? Noah? How did he get so far in the dodgeball game?

Scott: They are dead meat.

Justin: To be honest, I thought they would've lost by now.

Cody: I thought I'd be done by now.

* * *

Challenge

* * *

Duncan hit Mike, but soon after, got hit by Justin.

"IT'S DOWN TO ME?!" Noah questioned terrified

"Come on Noah!" The other teammates were shouting from the sidelines.

Noah hit Cody and Justin, but Scott was evading every shot.

Then, Noah realized what he'd do. He would hit Scott when the wall Scott was hiding behind fell.

Then the wall fell and Noah threw his ball... It hit Scott.

His team cheered and the other team booed.

"Alright. Winning team will be called the Killer Rhinos while the losing team is now the Screaming Penguins." Chris said

"Meet me at the bonfire ceremony losers."

* * *

Bonfire Ceremony

* * *

"This plate contains 17 marshmallows. If I call your name, you must come grab a marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame and hitch a ride on the boat of losers. And you can never come back. EVER" Chris said the same old boring speech

"The people who receive immunity are"

Scott,

Mike,

Cody,

and Justin

"The people who received no votes are..."

Bridgette,

Gwen,

Leshawna,

Brick,

Jasmine,

DJ,

Trent,

and Izzy

"These people all received votes"

Tyler,

Eva,

Topher,

and Lindsay.

"Lightning and Sierra, no surprise seeing you two in the bottom." Chris laughed

"Why me?" Sierra said

"Sierra, you creep everyone out and Lightning, you made 1 bad mistake in the challenge."

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sierra"

"Sha-what?!" Lightning questioned.

"Sorry dude, time to leave" Chris said

* * *

Votes

* * *

Mike: Lightning

Eva: Sierra

Justin: Lightning

Sierra: Lindsay

Scott: Sierra

Gwen: Sierra

Brick: Lightning

DJ: Lightning

Lightning: Sierra

Bridgette: Eva

Leshawna: Tyler

Topher: Lindsay

Izzy: Lightning

Cody: Sierra

Tyler: Sierra

Lindsay: Lightning

Jasmine: Lightning

Trent: Topher

Totals  


 **Tyler: 1**

 **Topher: 1**

 **Eva: 1**

 **Lindsay: 2**

 **Sierra: 6**

 **Lightning: 7**

* * *

 **End**


	3. Episode 3: The Great race!

"Last time on total drama, the contestants had to play a killer game of dodge ball" Chris said "I formed teams for them unexpectedly, hitting Geoff and Bridgette hard when they were on separate teams. Long story short, the Killer Rhinos wrecked the Screaming Penguins and in the end, it was bye bye Lightning! What is the next exciting challenge? Who will get the boot this time? Find out now on Total Drama Return to the Island" Chris finished

(Cue theme song)

* * *

 **Killer Rhinos boy's side**

* * *

"I'm glad we won last time" Noah said

"Well dude, I have to admit you're the reason for the win" Duncan said surprised by Noah's performance in the previous challenge

"What's the point of any of this?" Dave asked "Sky doesn't like me"

"Stop sulking" Duncan said annoyed

"The only thing we can do is keep winning challenges" Alejandro said

"I can't believe it guys!" Ezekiel said excitedly. "This is the first time I wasn't first to go"

"We can't rest now, this place could be crawling with zombies." Shawn said

"Zombies? Dude, what kind of world do you live in?" Duncan asked

"If only Bridgette and I were on the same team" Geoff sighed

"Why couldn't he put Leshawna on this team" Harold questioned

"You guys are a drag, I'm going for a walk" Duncan said

"See ya man" Noah said

* * *

 **Girls side**

* * *

"Why isn't Scott on our team? Not that I like him or anything, just that he's a good player, that's all" Courtney said

"Sure..." Heather said looking at Courtney suspiciously

"This sucks. No way I can be team captain with her here!" Jo said annoyed pointing at Heather

"Calm down guys, at least we have better players than the other team" Dakota said

"She's right. If we want to win, we have to work together" Zoey said

"At least I'm on your team guys" Samey said

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

 **Noah: Not on Al's team after what happened on world tour. Seriously Chris?! Why am I on his team!?**

 **Heather: I need an alliance to take out Jo. The only thing is, everyone hates me... so yeah.**

 **Jo: Courtney definitely likes Scott**

* * *

 **Camp**

* * *

Chris honked the horn. "Rise and shine campers, it's challenge time!"

"Again?" Noah asked

"I didn't even get any sleep" Duncan said

"This challenge will be a race where at every checkpoint you have to leave someone behind. Choose wisely" Chris said pointing to a red flag for the Rhinos and a green flag for the Penguins

"The starting line is over here" Chris said leading everyone to a large red line.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Chris yelled

The campers started running with their teams when the Rhinos pulled into the lead. Then the Rhinos got to the first checkpoint. Owen was gasping for air so they left him behind. Meanwhile, Heather and Jo were arguing while running. Sometime after, the Penguins got to the first checkpoint and left Lindsay behind because the others were faster.

The Rhinos then got to the second checkpoint and left Blainley. Soon after, the Penguins left DJ behind. At the next checkpoint, the Rhinos left Dave and the Penguins, who were gaining on them, left Topher.

"They're gaining on us!" Duncan said as they reached the next checkpoint.

"Lets leave Samey" Alejandro said

"Fine" Samey said. "But only because I'm out of breath"

The Penguins left Jasmine

Soon after, both teams reached the next checkpoint, Rhinos leaving Sky and Penguins leaving Leshawna. At the next checkpoint, the Rhinos left Harold while the Penguins left Justin.

At the next checkpoint, Rhinos decided they would leave Shawn. The Penguins left Brick. The next checkpoint was right before a river of lava, so the Rhinos left Dakota and the Penguins left Tyler.

"We can still win this!" Bridgette said excitedly.

The Penguins sped up and passed the Rhinos. At the next checkpoint, they left Trent. The Rhinos finally got there and left Zoey. They sped up to catch the Penguins. The next checkpoint had Rhinos leaving Jo and the Penguins leaving Cody.

At the next two checkpoints, Rhinos left Courtney and Noah, while the Penguins left Bridgette and Sierra.

To reach the next checkpoint, the campers had to dodge swinging logs, swim through croc infested waters, and climb a rope wall. The first people to finish were Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan, but they had to wait for Geoff and Ezekiel, who were getting attacked by the crocodiles. Meanwhile on the other team, Eva, Mike, Gwen, and Scott made it. And then Geoff and Ezekiel finally made it. At the checkpoint, the Rhinos left Ezekiel and about a minute after, the Penguins left Izzy.

The next obstacle was even more brutal, the first one on each team to get hit got left behind. On the Rhinos side, Duncan and Alejandro were dodging with ease while Heather and Geoff were having a hard time. Soon Geoff got hit. On the other team, Gwen got hit.

The next obstacle was a knock-out round where two people from each team would be left. The challenge featured two rounds of the contestants throwing sharp rocks at the plates of the other team, the two on both teams with the most damage would be left. The first one to throw was Duncan, who did massive damage to Mike's plate. The next person up was Alejandro, who hit Scott's plate hard, damaging it a little more than Mike's. Next was Heather, who aimed at Eva's plate. She did the same amount of damage as Duncan. Eva aimed at Heather's and knocked the plate off the rope, causing Heather to be out. Scott aimed at Alejandro's and knocked it off. Then Mike missed Duncan's plate. Duncan hit Eva's plate dead center, knocking it off and causing both Eva and Scott to be out.

The final leg of the race was just a race to the finish line. Duncan was ahead with Mike slowly gaining. Duncan then realized there was only one way for his team to win. He jumped for the finish line, beating Mike by a nose.

Duncan's team celebrated

* * *

Confessionals

* * *

Duncan: I really thought I would lose for a second.

Noah: We are on a roll.

Cody: I wonder who's going home.

Sierra: I wonder if I will get a vote again

Eva: Great. Another loss.

Mike: I really thought I had him there. Too bad.

* * *

Bonfire ceremony

* * *

"There are 16 marshmallows on this plate. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers. And you can never come back. EVER" Chris said the same old boring line

"The people who get immunity are

Mike

Scott

and Eva."

Everyone voted

"The people who did not receive votes are"

Gwen,

Justin,

Cody,

DJ,

Trent,

Tyler,

Bridgette,

Leshawna,

Topher,

and Izzy.

"The people who received votes are"

Brick,

and Lindsay,

"You two received the most votes"

"Jasmine you're on the chopping because I think some of the other campers are intimidated by your height" Chris said. "Sierra, you're on the chopping block... Again. For being creepy."

"All I can say is, the person who will not receive a marshmallow is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jasmine"

Cody breathed heavily

"What?! It can't be! Why did I lose this early?" Jas said as they dragged her to the boat

* * *

"And so after a hardcore race, the Rhinos won again, Jasmine got shot out of a cannon, and Cody still couldn't get rid of Sierra. Who will win? Who will become cannon food? Find out next time on Total, Drama, return to the island!"

* * *

Votes

* * *

Sierra: Jasmine

Jasmine: Brick

Tyler: Sierra

Scott: Lindsay

Mike: Jasmine

Gwen: Sierra

Leshawna: Brick

Brick: Lindsay

Lindsay: Sierra

DJ: Brick

Justin: Lindsay

Cody: Sierra

Izzy: Jasmine

Topher: Jasmine

Eva: Lindsay

Bridgette: Jasmine

Trent: Jasmine

 **Totals**

 **Brick: 3**

 **Lindsay: 4**

 **Sierra: 4**

 **Jasmine: 5**

* * *

 **End**


	4. Episode 4: Racing On Thin Ice!

"Last time on total drama, the challenge proved too much for some campers. Others had no problem with it. However, in the end, the Penguins lost. AGAIN. And Jasmine was launched out of a cannon." Chris said. "Who is next to go? What will happen to the campers? Find out now on Total Drama Return to the island!"

* * *

 **Inside of a plane**

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Duncan asked

"You campers are in a plane" Chris answered

"Wait a minute, didn't you say this season would happen on the island?" Cody asked

"Yes, I did. But now, it will have challenges all over the world." Chris laughed

"Wow. I totally saw this one coming" Heather said

"Oh yeah?" Chris said smiling. "Betcha didn't know this was coming" He said

"Say hello to some competitors from past seasons. From The Ridonculous Race, Brody, Emma, and Kitty. From Revenge of the Island, Dawn!" Chris finished

"Sup dude!" Geoff said to Brody.

"Kitty and Dawn, you guys are on the Killer Rhinos!" Chris said

"Emma and Brody, you guys are on the Screaming Penguins."

"Did anyone happen to nab the invincibility statue on the island?" Chris asked

"No" Most of the campers said

"Wait, there was an invincibility statue?" Courtney asked

"Yup!" Chris said grinning

Noah had found it, but didn't say anything so no one would take it.

"So, what's the challenge Chris?" Heather asked

"Today's challenge is in the Arctic"

"The challenge is a race where all team members must cross the finish line" Chris said as they got to their destination

"The first leg of the race is a race across pure ice. The second part includes quietly making your way through the avalanche hills. The hills will cause an avalanche if you're not quiet. The final part is a race down a hill to the finish line." Chris said

"Ready...Set...GO!" Chris shouted

The teams raced off onto the icy slopes. The Rhinos quickly took the lead.

"We're almost there!" Noah shouted

Blainley slipped and fell causing Courtney, Harold, and Ezekiel to fall. The Rhinos got them back up while the Penguins were slowly catching up.

The Rhinos hit the first checkpoint, the Penguins hitting it soon after.

"We made it to the avalanche hills" Noah whispered

"We're catching up!" Leshawna said as they neared the rhinos

"Yes!" Tyler said

"They're gonna catch up if we don't move faster" Duncan said as they were about halfway through the second leg of the race

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Heather yelled at him.

"Chill out bros!" Geoff yelled. "We're almost there!"

"If we keep up the pace, we can catch up!" Cody said

"Don't bother!" Courtney yelled from up ahead

As the Penguins caught up, Tyler shouted with excitement and the snow came piling down the hills and buried the Penguins.

"Yeah! still in first place!" Duncan said grinning

"If we lose this you're so going home!" Eva yelled at Tyler

"The Rhinos are on the final obstacle! Be careful for explosives!" Chris yelled

"Did he just say explosives?" Duncan asked

"Beats me" Alejandro answered

"He was obviously ly-AAAAAHHHH!" Heather screamed as she flew right over their heads

"I have to admit, she kinda deserved it." Duncan shrugged

"And the Penguins are on the final obstacle!" Chris announced. "It's not over yet!"

"Finally!" Eva yelled

"You guys are not that good, you know that?" Emma said

"Stuff it, Loser!" Eva yelled

"Guys, calm down for long enough so we can win!" Gwen said

"Everyone, I have an idea that just might work!" Mike said

The Rhinos were closing in on the finish line while Heather, who was blown away by an explosive, was waiting for them.

"Come on guys!" Heather yelled

Mike was busy telling the Penguins his plan as they ran

"So we all have to stick together and land on an explosive!" Mike explained

"That sounds crazy enough to work!" Scott said

"Lets go!" Gwen shouted as they ran into the mine field.

The Penguins flew right over the Rhinos.

"Enjoy losing!" Scott yelled

"And the Penguins win!" Chris shouted.

"Ugh, why are you losers so slow!" Heather yelled angrily at them

"See ya when you get shoved out a plane!" Alejandro said to Heather

* * *

 **Confessionals**

* * *

Duncan: It's pretty obvious who's going home

Alejandro: See ya Heather

Heather: Alejandro's got to go!

Noah: I really don't know who to vote for.

Owen: Sorry Al

Courtney: Duncan's going home!

Dawn: Either Al or Heather is going home.

* * *

 **Plane loser spot**

* * *

"Before you all vote, I have a special announcement to make! The two teams will both select six members to create the third team, Suspicious Sharks!" Chris said

The teams selected Alejandro, Noah, Owen, Zoey, Duncan, and Shawn from the Rhinos, along with Mike, Scott, Eva, Gwen, Emma, and Izzy.

"Oh yeah. And Heather's safe for being the first one on your team to cross the finish line." Chris said

"Now you may vote

The contestants all voted.

"Heather, here is your barf bag" Chris said

"The following contestants are safe"

Dave,

Sky,

Geoff,

Harold,

Kitty,

and Dawn.

"The following people all received votes"

Courtney,

Ezekiel,

Dakota,

and... Jo!"

"I could say that this was a landslide, but it wasn't. It was a tie. Chef, give them the tie-breaker." Chris explained

"Fine. Your tie-breaker is a food eating competition. The first one to finish Courtney's disgusting ice cream from season five wins"

"Eww" Samey said

"I think I'm done for." Blainley said

"Clocks ticking guys, hurry up!" Chris yelled at them

Blainley quickly swallowed the disgusting crap and Samey finished at the same time.

"And I think it's safe to say that it's another tie. Chef, give them the final tiebreaker!" Chris yelled

"The last tie-breaker is a race to the front of the plane. Other competitors can either help or hinder you." Chef said

Blainley quickly took the lead but Courtney held her up. Then Samey got ahead. Duncan decided to block her off. Blainley got past Courtney and into Chris's quarters. Samey also got there. Then, when it was neck and neck, Jo tackled Blainley to the ground, meaning to tackle Samey. Samey then got to the front of the plane.

"And Samey wins!" Chris announced.

"What!" Blainley shouted angrily. "This is an outrage!"

"Relax, you can have a chance to come back later." Chris told her

"Fine." Blainley calmed down

"Here's your parachute." Chris said. "Goodbye!" Chris said as he shoved her out the plane.

* * *

 **And Blainley took the drop out of the plane! Which team will boot someone out next? Who will stab someone in the back? And will I ever get my hot water! Chris yelled while in his hot tub**

* * *

 **Votes**

* * *

 **Blainley: Jo**

 **Dawn: Blainley**

 **Kitty: Dakota**

 **Samey: Blainley**

 **Dave: Samey**

 **Sky: Samey**

 **Jo: Ezekiel**

 **Heather: Courtney**

 **Ezekiel: Samey**

 **Geoff: Blainley**

 **Courtney: Samey**

 **Harold: Jo**

 **Dakota: Blainley**

 **Totals**

 **Courtney: 1**

 **Dakota: 1**

 **Ezekiel: 1**

 **Jo: 2**

 **Blainley: 4**

 **Samey: 4 (won the tie-breaker)**

* * *

 **End**


End file.
